Ichigo 3A07
Ichigo 3A07 ''' is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History It was sometime back in late 2017, I had an idea for a robot character. At first I didn't really know what they were going to look like or what there backstory would be but I always had a certain 'number' in mind. 3A07, LOVE if turned upside down. Since early 2016 I've been in the VOCALOID and UTAU community, but it wasn't until late 2018 I decided to try and make my own UTAU. Around September was when I learn how to use the program, and eventually I got the hang of it. On October 1st 2018 I started recording voice samples 3A07. It was a lot of trial-and-error for me. I had to learn pronounce the lines along the way and I had to make sure they all sounded good in the program. by October 9th 2018 I all of the main voice samples. During the recording process I actually didn't have 3A07's design planned out for her until after I was finished with the samples. I always had a small vision in mind what she would look like but not a solid idea. After bouncing around some ideas in my head I got my sketch book and I started drawing. It took awhile to figure out how I wanted her to look. I remember having a lot of trouble with her outfit actually. Eventually I came up with something that I really liked, an outfit based on Harujuku fashion from Japan. There was one more big thing wanted to work on, her name. 3A07 wasn't really a name, it was a number, her code. Again I started thinking about what her name could be so I started looking up English to Japanese translations for things that represented her. At first her name was going to be the Japanese translation of strawberry milk but that ended up being too complicated of a name, so I with strawberry instead. Ichigo, Ichigo 3A07. Immediately it felt right, like it fit her perfectly. She now had a name to the voice and look. Passing a few months going into 2019 I started recording the voice samples and fixing other ones. This was a time for revising, editing, and sorting everything out. After doing some song tests and making sure everything was good to go, I released Ichigo 3A07 on March 20th 2019. This was truly an exciting day for me. All of my hard work led to something I was so proud of. The six months I worked on her was worth it, and I couldn't be happier. Concept "A sweet, and bubbly young girl. Not quite human, but is very expressive". She is a Robot/Artificial Life form that likes strawberry milk. Her birthday is October 9th (2018) Etymology * Ichigo - Strawberry * 3A07 - LOVE Appearance * Hair color - Long blond and pink hair * Headgear - None * Eye color - Ocean blue eyes * Earphones - None * Outfit - Her colors are white, blue and pink. She wears a blue two-piece consisting of a sleeveless top (with ribbon) and skirt. Both have pink ruffles on the ends. Her platform boots follow with a banded top and two ribbons near the heel. Her accessories are white lace cuffs- also with ribbons. She has "3A07" printed on left arm. Personality Ichigo is an upbeat and bubbly girl that wants to travel around the world and learn new things.She is often fascinated by things she’s never seen or heard about before, and her main goal is to bring joy to others. Though Ichigo is a bit clueless at times she is always a fun girl to be around. Ichigo is also a bit of a hopeless romantic, wanting to have a fairy tail like relationship, but usually her friends remind her that love doesn’t work like that and she needs to be more realistic. Relations * Coming Soon Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Romaji+Hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, '''Ichigo 3A07. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Gallery Balsam (No Shading & No Shadows).png|Scene Chibi Ichigo 1.5.5.png|Chibi Ichigo 3A07 ref 4.png|Fullbody Ichigo 3A07 Introduction【UTAU NEWCOMER】Melt ( UST)-1|Melt External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Female voicers Category:Japanese vocals Category:Robot characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:CV voicebanks Category:Mezzo-soprano voicebanks Category:2019 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Hiragana aliased voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses